


Asking Things is Hard

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Series: Carol and Brunnhilde [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Outer Space, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Summary: Carol and Brunnhilde being actual disasters. Carol trying to ask Brunnhilde out on a date.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Series: Carol and Brunnhilde [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Asking Things is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Carol's thoughts are in italics and Brunnhilde's are in bold

Carol was not smooth. She was flashy and loud and nothing but herself. She was also not used to dating, in fact she hadn't since she was back on Earth. It just wasn't fair to anyone on Earth to hold them to a relationship she wasn't sure she could hold any more. Plus there was the really clear fact of she didn't know how long she would live. Space power is hard to track like that. 

So she didn't really know what she was doing. 

"Hey Buns!" _Nicknames are cute right?_

Brunnhilde turned to face her and Carol burst. The look of annoyance on her face was always so cute. 

"It's Brunnhilde, Carol. Not that difficult to pronounce." **God, she's so cute**

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say. It's just... well I was wondering if you were..... Uhm... do you ever miss Asgard?" _I'm nailing this_

Brunnhilde sighed a deep bone-chilling sigh. The sigh of someone who was getting really tired of Carol asking her weird questions constantly. 

"Yeah. Even though we have the people, it just isn't the same. I miss space sometimes. The openness of the cosmos. The beauty of the stars." **I wish I could tell her I found the beauty elsewhere. In her face.**

"Oh. Nice nice. So like if Asgard still existed would you move back there? Or what if you built Asgard somewhere else in space?" _I am not nailing this_

"Any ideas?" **Please ask me on a date right now.**

"My house. Just kidding. Hahaha." _God I'm too stupid for this_

"Carol?" **Please just ask what you actually want to know**

"Yes love?" _Shit shit shit. She did not just say that._

"Is there something you wanted or did you just come to bug me?" **PLeaSe KiSs Me**

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to uhm..." _AHHHHHHHHH She's so cute when she looks all annoyed._

"Carol. Do you want to go on a date with me?" **I did it!!!**

"Uhm. Yes. That's what I was trying to say." _Shit I wanted to ask_

"Pick me up at seven tomorrow. And you better have something cool planned out." **I can't belive I did that**


End file.
